Flor Dorada
by Kaorem
Summary: AU: Flowerfell. Frisk cae en el subsuelo. Pasa tiempo buscando algo pero no lo encuentra, hasta que una linda chica aparece y la guía por el camino hasta encontrarlo a él. [ Basado en el fan Comic de "Golden Flower". ]


" _**Flor dorada."**_

* * *

Basado en el fan Comic de "Golden Flower". [Algunos fragmentos fueron agregados por mí en el One-Shot] [Si gustan ver primero el video y luego leer, adelante.]

Link directo: watch?v=jRxEHLiB-Nw

Espero que les guste una muy pequeña adaptación.

* * *

Cling

Clang

Clucg

Era el sonido que producía un pequeño goteo que se escuchaba al final del largo puente.

Recuerdo haber caído por un gran acantilado y torpemente llegue a un lugar subterráneo que al parecer no tiene salida, al estar acá bajo tenía la necesidad de buscar a alguien. Por el momento he caminado por horas, he pasado por hermosos paisajes no puedo imaginar el cómo puede haber lugares tan preciosos bajo tierra, pero, aun no encuentro lo que busco.

Mis pies al fin tocaron el friolento piso. Levante mi vista y pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer desde el cielo, a lo lejos una armoniosa melodía comenzaba a sonar tenía un timbre juguetón y alegre…algo típico en época navideña. Al cruzar el largo puente se apreciaba una enorme finca con "Bienvenido a Snowdin" que tenia luces de colores enredadas en todo él. Aquel lugar parecía…vacio pero lleno de vida.

–"Tal vez por aquí se encuentre"– Pensé ligeramente.

Proseguí caminado hasta que me tope con un hermoso árbol navideño con demasiados regalos por debajo. Me incline para observarlos mejor, sus envolturas eran de colores tan resaltadores. Cada regalo tenía una etiqueta con destinatario y propietario con algunas palabras de "aliento", al final de los montículos de regalos, había una caja con un forrado poco especial. Estaba a punto de tomarlo y leer lo que decía cuando escuche una voz

– ¡Hey, niño! –Un tipo reptil de color amarillo con rayas negras, se acercaba velozmente hacía a mí. Agitando su mano.

Me levante velozmente, asustada, retrocedí corriendo hasta volver al principio del puente que conectaba con el pequeño pueblo.

No quería volver a ese lugar, dentro de mi sentía una enorme preocupación a que alguien ajeno a mi me encontrase. Decidida empecé a caminar en dirección contaría a la que venía. No había más que pino tras pino y cada vez el frio era más insoportable.

De reojo alcance a ver un Stand, nada elegante pero sencillo, en la parte del techo tenía una curvatura triangular que estaba lleno de nieve. Al parecer no le daban el mantenimiento adecuado.

Camine hacía él, dentro de mí nacía una pequeña esperanza que ahí encontraría lo que llevaba tiempo buscando, al asomarme para ver lo que estaba por dentro parecía que alguien había estado recientemente. No estaba abandonado como creí, solamente que…la persona podría ser bastante floja para arreglarlo.

– ¿Dónde estás? – Pregunte incrédula.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

En un pequeño compartimento se encontraba una nota:

" _Debes arreglar esa habitación._

 _Estoy harto de estar limpiado el desorden que dejas por toda la casa,_

 _Pero ¿Incluso debo arreglar tu propia habitación? ¡No!_

 _Hazlo rápido o habrá consecuencias. Ya lo sabes._

 _Att: Papyrus."_

Detrás de la nota, había una dirección. ¿Por qué alguien que le envía algo a otra persona que vive bajo el mismo techo que él, le pone dirección? Que gracioso.

Una punzada me hizo caminar hasta ese lugar.

Llegue a una pequeña casa muy acogedora. Entre a la habitación del destinatario de la carta ¡Qué horror! Era un tremendo desorden. En la cama se encontraba las sabanas hecha bola, calcetines volando en un mediano remolino. Cerré la puerta de un golpe. Era demasiado. Pero recordé a lo que venía: de nuevo abrí la puerta de aquella habitación y me introduje lentamente en ella. Revise por cada rincón pero no lo encontraba.

– "Sería más fácil si supiera al menos que estoy buscando."

Hable para mí misma a la vez que abandonaba aquella casa.

Deambule por demás sitios pero no encontré nada. Cabizbaja, me puse en cuclillas y abrace mis rodillas. El frío era más denso que hace unas horas. El no poder encontrar lo que buscaba me llenaba de desesperación, la tristeza me invadía.

Solo se podía escuchar el viento crujir y los pinos mecerse con la fuerza de aquel. Era tan crudo.

Los escalofríos empezaban hacerse notorios en mi cuerpo. Frotaba mis manos y con mi aliento trataba de calentarlas, pero era inútil.

El silencio era tan grande. Que podía escuchar mi respiración agitada.

– Ven conmigo.

Una tranquila voz rompió el silencio.

Voltee rápidamente para ver de quien provenía…

Jamás podría haber imaginado algo como lo que estaba frente a mis ojos, mi rostro se lleno de asombro.

Una hermosa chica se postro delante de mí, parecía ser mayor que yo. Su atuendo era parecido al que yo tenía puesto, salvo que ella llevaba una enorme chamarra negra con un decorado blanco y suave en la parte del gorro. Aun que…ella tenía algo demasiado extraño…En sus muñecas, tobillos y en toda la parte media de la cabeza hasta los ojos, pequeñas flores amarillas la cubrían.

Tal vez al intuir que la estaba observando demasiado. La chica sonrió amablemente de oreja a oreja. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Se acerco a mi rostro, pequeños pétalos se desprendían con cada movimiento que hacía, pero ninguna flor que tenía parecía caerse.

Me sonrió enseñando su dentadura, yo, le sonreí también.

– No me desconozcas, no me temas – Dijo dulcemente. Ella tenía un aroma exquisitamente dulce. No pude evitar involuntariamente sonreírle de nuevo.

– Vamos, por aquí.

No paro de sonreír, creo que era habitual en ella. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese ver con tanta flor en sus ojos? Automáticamente empecé a caminar tras de ella. No me ocasionaba temor, ni mucho menos desconfianza, tal vez pueda llevarme a lo que debo encontrar.

No se limitaba a sonreír, sus expresiones eran finas. Por un largo momento solo caminábamos en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo si no uno maternal.

No pude evitar sentir frió de nuevo. No llevar zapatos y estar sobre la nieve todo este tiempo tal vez produzca que me dé un severo resfrió.

Ella me miro detenidamente.

– Toma – Se quito sus zapatos. Se coloco en cuclillas para levantar mis pies y así poder ponérmelos. - ¿Ahora estas mejor, Frisk? – Sonrió y se levanto para proseguir caminando.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Pregunte incrédula.

– Porque yo también me llamo así. – Contesto sin expresión alguna en sus palabras.

Antes de que yo preguntará algo más ella rió en una pequeña carcajada. Lo cual me hizo reaccionar y volver a caminar a su lado. Ella, levemente empezó a flotar. Para poder acelerar el paso.

Después de tanto tiempo recorriendo algún camino. Llegamos a la misma cueva por la que había caído.

Ágilmente ella llego a una penumbra de luz y se asomo ligeramente.

Rió de nuevo como si hubiese hecho una travesura.

Me miró y se llevo el dedo índice a los labios.

– Shh… ¡Él está aquí! – Susurro juguetona.

Dentro de mí, algo me dijo que ya estaba a poco tiempo de encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Aquella chica se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiese ver por el umbral de luz. Al acercarme pude ver a lo lejos un esqueleto…tomando ¿Una siesta? Tenía un suéter color vino, una bermuda negra con líneas amarillas que le llegaba un poco más arriba que le rodilla. Y unas encantadoras pantuflas rosas. Él estaba sobre un grande y largo tapete de flores amarillas, parecidas a las que la chica de lado mío poseía en su cuerpo. El corazón se me acelero ¡Era él! ¡Era él! ¡Era él! A él era a quien estaba buscando todo este tiempo.

Un impulso quería que fuera hasta él corriendo, pero, desgraciadamente un pensamiento molesto me incomodo. ¡Que…

– ¡Sans! Eres un vago! – La chica detrás de mí empezó a carcajear al ver a…¿Sans? El esqueleto de ahí, teniendo una conmovedora siesta. ¡Qué molesto! Tan flojo

Enojada, empecé a caminar con pasos largos hacía él. Tenía que decirle que dormir tan descaradamente en un sitio así podría ser peligroso, hasta un niño lo sabe.

– Espera, Frisk – Una mano cálida me detuvo del hombro.

¡Se me olvidaba darle las gracias!

Antes de decir una palabra, ella interrumpió mis pensamientos.

– Por favor.

Gire para ver aquella chica que lentamente se quitaba la gran chamarra negra que había usado todo este tiempo. La curiosidad del porque llevaba la misma ropa que yo me consumía, pero sería descortés preguntar.

– Ayúdame a devolver esto.

Acomodo la gran chamarra en sus manos y la estiró hacía a mí. Pero antes, ofrecerme una gran sonrisa.

Sorprendida tome la prenda. Cosa que estaba llena de pétalos amarillos, al volver a mirar a la chica, le sonreí para decirle algo gracioso pero… ella empezó a derramar lágrimas.

Cada parte de su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer, principalmente sus piernas. Se desvanecían en un montón de flores.

– "Ella…está desapareciendo" – Levante mi mano para poder tocar un pétalo.

Al verla llorar y ver su sufrimiento. Me hizo sentir como si lo que le estuviese pasando también a mi me pasará al mismo tiempo que ella. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Pequeños sollozos escapaban de la boca de la chica.

Lleve mis pequeñas manos a mis ojos para empezar a llorar con más intensidad. Poco a poco sentí un ligero calor abrazándome…era ella.

Ahora, no era sus sollozos los que se podían escuchar, eran los míos.

– No llores por mí.

Susurró ella a lado de mi oído. Mientras acariciaba suavemente mi cabeza. Lentamente se alejo de mí y me hizo mirarla, pequeñas flores habían desaparecido de su rostro, pudiendo hacerlo más visible… aquella chica…era yo.

Solo me regalo, una de sus mejores sonrisas. Para volver a abrazarme y seguir consolándome. Pareciera que la del problema fuera yo y no ella. La que estaba desapareciendo era yo.

A lo lejos se escucharon unos quejidos molestos.

Descaradamente alguien se acercaba amenazadoramente detrás de mí. Voltee a mirar de quien se trataba y como si fuese de protección mis sollozos de hicieron más fuertes.

Se trataba de un Sans enojado que ahora lucía desconcertado.

– Perdóname niño, yo…– Se inclino hacía a mí con una expresión de severa angustia. Como si él fuese el culpable de mis lágrimas.

– Yo.. – Antes de que prosiguiera con una explicación, lo interrumpí.

– Ella dijo – Hablé con una voz quebrada. Mientras le daba la gran chamarra.

– "Gracias".

Mis ojos de nuevo se llenaron de lagrimas con mi pequeño puño empecé a quitarlas.

Aquel esqueleto me miro asombrado para luego postrar su vista a la chamarra, su mirada se volvió triste y dolida. Pero aun más cuando vio una pequeña flor amarilla encima de la prenda.

Se ocasiono un silencio triste.

Amargadamente, el esqueleto se llevo a su pecho la chamarra para así abrazarla y poder aspirar su olor. Como si ella estuviera ahí.

Pequeñas lágrimas mudas salían sin parar de mis ojos, una huesuda mano empezó acariciar mi nuca.

El esqueleto dio un profundo suspiro como si de él se desprendiera todo el dolor que albergaba su corazón.

Después de eso, él, me regalo una hermosa sonrisa y se puso la chaparra, guardando la pequeña flor en una bolsa de esta. Para luego cargarme en sus hombros y regalarme una vez más una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
